Dandelion in the sun
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Modern-day AU - Katniss and Peeta are happily married . Katniss thinks there life is perfect with there daughter and there new born son . But what happens when there son gets diagnosed with Autism.
1. Prologue

**I hade help rewrite this story I hope you'll enjoy this rewrite thank you to Simply the Fosters for becoming by beta and cowriter .**

**- Cadence and Simply the Fosters**

* * *

Peeta and I met in our freshman year of high school. He loaned me a pencil on the first day of school. It was two months after I had lost my father and we couldn't afford school supplies.

He invited me to sit with him at lunch where I met his friends and his girlfriend Glimmer Atwood. Glimmer was annoying and I can't even explain how happy I was when she and Peeta broke up two weeks before homecoming.

I still remember when Peeta approached be at my locker and asked me to homecoming, as friends of course. I remember how Prim and my mother squealed about it when I told them. I remember how they dressed me up.

Peeta picked me up in a sleek black limo, that he had rented with the money he had received from mowing various lawns around town.

Peeta taught me to slow dance, and later that night- as he dropped me off at my house, he kissed me right on the lips.

I pondered that kiss, staying up until the early hours of the morning thinking about what it meant.

The next morning, I raced into school, wanting desperately to tell Peeta about my feelings for him. He kissed me again, and we dated until the end of freshman year. We broke up after I caught him kissing Clove Matthews. I hadn't realized she had forced herself upon him.

At the end of junior year Peeta asked me to prom, and I gladly agreed. We dated through high school and college. He proposed to me our sophomore year of college, but I told him we weren't getting married until I finished college.

So on May 28th, 2009, (the day after I graduated college) Peeta and I got married. We celebrated our wedding with our friends and family. Peeta's mother, who made it clear she hated me, did not attend.

Six months after we married, I found out I was pregnant. Peeta was overjoyed. I, however, was increasingly nervous.

Eight months later, I gave birth to Lilyana Armani Mellark. She was gorgeous, a headful of dark hair and bright blue eyes.

She was a full on tomboy. She loved to get muddy, and hated wearing dresses. Peeta's mother blamed it on me. She said that I was a horrible parent for letting my daughter act like a boy.

I didn't care, my daughter was my daughter, she could play however she wanted. When Lily was two years old, I found out I was pregnant again.

I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Anthony Ben Mellark. He had blonde hair and soft grey eyes.

Our family was perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here the first chapter sorry it took so long . I read up a lot on autism and reread with the light . **

**Review , follow and favorite **

**- Cadence **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to sound of Andy's crying I tell Peeta I'll get him it been a week since we brought him home and all he does is cry it different from Lily who was a quiet one but babies have their different personalities the only time Andy doesn't cry is when I'm holding him I hear I light knock at Andy's nursery and see Lily peak her hade in .

" you can come in sweet you just have too be quiet " she nods and comes in as quiet as she can she was happy when she found out she was going be a big sister she come and sits on the floor next to rocking chair where I counties to rock Andy back to sleep .

" did he wake you " I ask Lily in hushed voice . She nods

" I'm sorry sweetie " I tell her .

" it's okay mommy you and daddy told me Andy would be loud " she say it amazing at two years old how good her speech is . After a while they broth fall asleep I put Andy back in his crib and pick up Lily from the floor and carry her room and put her back in her toddler before I leave her room I kiss the top of hade than go back to my room and crawl back it bed with Peeta but I'm waken up no longer than a half an hour cause of Andy's cries .

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I finely wake up on my time I reach across the bed to see if peeta still in bad but its cold peeta most be up . I walk down the hall in to Andy's room and see that he sleeping peacefully

I walk to kitchen and see lily siting at the table eating breakfast I see Peeta cleaning up after he cooked breakfast .

" morning " I tell peeta as waking it kitchen giving him a light kiss on the lips .

" morning " he tells me back

I walk over to the table before I sit down I walk behind Lily I notice how long her hair is getting . I comb out her hair with my fingers " your hair is getting long sweetie " I tell lily and kiss the top of her head  
" thank you mommy " she says as I sit down next at the table

" she has your hair Katniss " Peeta says as he give me my breakfast and give a light kiss on the cheek . Then sits next to me .

" I have to go back to work today " peeta says I sight Peeta's works at his family's Bakery his dad tried give him more time off but his told him he could only have a week off after Andy was born " I know " I say.

Then I hear Andy's cries throw the baby monitor I start to get up but Peeta stops me " you were up all I'll get him " he says I didn't argue I let Peeta him after five minutes Peeta walk back to living room and is carrying Andy who has falling back a sleep . Peeta hands Andy to me. Lilly sears at her baby bother in awe . " mommy when can I play with my brother " she asks

" when he gets a little older he to little now " I tell her she nods her hand and runs off and go play with her toys .

" thank you , Katniss " peeta tells me

" thank you for what " I ask him

" for giving me the perfect life " he says

" thank you too I couldn't imagine my life any other way " I tell him

" I love you " he say

" I love you too " I tell him giving him a kiss on the lips .

Peeta and I are both 23 years old and almost married for three years ,when we told his family about our engagement his mother yelled at us that getting married at 18 ( which was the age we where when we got in engaged ) . She was never to fond of me , she blames me that Lilly is a tomboy even she still likes _some _girly things .

I place Andy in his baby swing so he can sleep and I can keep an eye on him . Peeta went to get ready for work . I walk over to the couch and put it on some cartoons . Lilly come and sets in my lab to watch TV as I braid her hair .

After Peeta is done he tells us goodbye not soon after Peeta left Jakes wakes up crying later then before .

" Don't worry , Daddy will be home soon " I tell him them feed him . Threw out the day Andy cried . I tried feeding him , then changing him and rocking him to sleep but all he did was cry . Lilly taking her nap in her room cause Andy crying even minute woke her up and cry so I took her to her room for her nap as I tried to calm Andy down .

Mabye he just sense that his daddy is not home today.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter . Ill try to update soon .**

******I'm start doing Autism** facts in the next chapter so you can learn from this story .

**Note I did change there sons name I didn't like name before **

**- Cadence **


End file.
